Sparks Fly
This is a Super Paper Mario fanfiction. Enjoy! Plot Count Bleck and his minions go to evil college. Mimi gains a crush on a boy but rumors have been going around about him lately. Can Mimi find out if these are true or false? Read to find out for yourself. Chapters! Chapter 1-Doopire "Hm.. Yes... Very intriging. Oh... Um... UGH!" That was the voice Mimi woke up to. "Dimmy, I told you like a MILLION times not to touch my diary." Mimi said cracking her head and getting ready to become a spider. "Ahhh! You awake like a lazy bear after a long hibernation." Dimentio said. "Are you calling me fat or lazy?" said Mimi whose bow was now attached to her upside down head. "None of those, Mimi! Today's our first day by the way." said Dimentio hoping Mimi would calm down. Like Dimentio hoped for Mimi's head reverted back to normal. "Ok! I'll grab my backpack." Dimentio left and Mimi grabbed a backpack with a picture of the fluffy unicorn from Despicable Me on it. In the kitchen everyone was all abuzz. Count Bleck was in the garage. "This is hard! whined Count Bleck." Nastaisa was calming O'Chunks down. "Look O'Chunks everythings gonna be fine K?" Nastaisa said in a claming tone. "But what if I get mad and they chunk meh?" O' Chunks worried out loud. "You mean expell? Not chunk. Expell." "It don't matter a pinch o' stew in a sandstorm!" Mr. L and Dimentio were chatting. "Who is your favorite fan couple of us? Mine is meXme!" Dimentio asked Mr. L. "That's not a couple..." Mr. L said. "Yes it is, silly." Then Mimi apeared. "Hi Nassy! Hi O' Chunks! Hi Mr. L! Hi... Dimentio." Mimi greeted. "Nice to see your in a good mood today Mimi! Usually you don't acknowledge me at all." Dimentio said. "Where's the count?" Mimi said ignoring Dimmy. "Over here! yelled Count Bleck." Mimi rushed to the garage and Count Bleck yelled to the rest "The Dimension-mobile is finished! shouted Count Bleck." The car flipped to the college with them all in it. "I welcome you to the College of Evil! Here are your dorms. Get comfy before your classes start." Cackletta said to them. "Hmmm... Room 218." Mimi said. She flipped there scaring a boy who was there. "Ahhhh!" he screamed causing his hat to jump up revealing a flash of red before coming back onto his head. "Who are you?" Mimi asked. "I'm Doopire. My parents must've been retarded or something. Maybe they were drunk when they named me." Doopire responded. "What can you do?" He split into 4 copies of himself. "What can you do?" Mimi turned into Doopire and said "Durrrrr!" then turned back. "Whatever." Doopire said as he turned on the TV. "Haven't you read the schedule for our classes?" Mimi asked. "Yup. First one is theiving." "Oh my god, Super Ultra Goomba Bros. is on! I just love this show." "Seriously?!? Me too!" "Students, time for your lesson in theiving with Popple." At the classroom... "So, see, me and my Rookie were stealing...." Popple said. Mimi missed the rest of the sentence. She was too busy thinking about her roomate. She hated to admit it but he was kind of... cute! She was watching Doopire when a yellow hand came in front of her face. "Hello! Earth to Green Bean!" a voice said. It was Wendy O. Koopa. "Mr. Popple!" Wendy raised her hand. "What!?! I was getting to the part where me and my Rookie were trying to steal the Beanstar, see?" "This chick wasn't paying attention." Wendy pointed at Mimi. "Very well. Have fun getting an F on the pop quiz I'm handing out." Popple said. Chapter 2-The Pop Quiz Popple handed out a 10 page worksheet that was very narssistic and had mostly questions about him. Mimi knew the answer to the first 2 questions (Who is this palooka- Mario Who is this fraidey cat- Luigi). But the rest were really hard. A paper airplane came whizzing by her (nonexistent) nose. It said "A, A, B, D, B ,C, A, D." Doopire winked at her, indicating that he threw the airplane. After the quiz Mimi saw Doopire and Mr. L talking and laughing. She wanted to join them but a green hand pulled her and Wendy back into the room. "Now girls I saw Mimi's test and she got an A. You on the other hand missy, only got a F." Popple said. "I'm letting you off the hook for now Wendy, but if you act of again, it's detention for you!" "Understood?" "Understood, sir!" they both said. TBC cause I'm feeling lazy.